


All That I Have Left

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter, lost his mind the day his home was destroyed. One thing he didn't realize that had survived, at first, gave him hope. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Have Left

“And as in the uffish thought he stood,  
“The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
“Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
“And burbled as it came!”  
-Lewis Carroll,  
“The Jabberwocky”

A dark day:  
Destruction,  
Terror:  
The Jabberwocky.

Flames and  
Purple lightning  
Everywhere  
Destroying my home.

It was supposed to be  
A glorious celebration  
For the White  
Queen.

The Red Queen  
Sent her monster  
To kill  
Her sister.

The White Knight:  
The Queen’s Champion:  
Lost the Vorpal Sword.  
Died.

I was more of  
A hero, in a way:  
Leading the Queen  
To safety.

I missed the  
Thick of it,  
Thank goodness,  
But

My friends  
Went mad.  
My family  
Died.

I returned to  
Tulgey Wood  
To find everything  
Destroyed.

But there,  
In the middle  
Of everything, was my  
Hat.

I lost  
My mind  
Knowing I couldn’t  
Save them all.

I thought  
Them all  
Dead, but then  
A cry.

Buried in the  
Rubble of  
My home,  
A child, a girl,

In a basket, where  
The front step  
Should have  
Been.

There was only one word,  
A name, printed on  
A small, charred white  
Card

From the desk  
Of a Queen,  
A dear friend,  
Now in safety.

I took the child  
To the safest  
Place I could think of:  
London.

One day, I hope  
To see the girl,  
My daughter,  
Again.

She will be  
Someone Important  
To Underland:  
Alice.


End file.
